1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the field of shipping containers and relates more particularly to a shipping container blank that is configured for easy assembly into a triangular shipping container and a method for preparing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Triangular containers for shipping and storing various items are well known in the art. To conserve space and simplify handling, such containers are themselves typically shipped and stored in the form of unassembled planar blanks that must be folded and glued, taped, and/or stapled to produce complete, assembled containers. Assembly of a container often requires numerous portions of a blank to be folded and fastened together, which can be time consuming and labor intensive. This folding and fastening of the prior art blanks is ordinarily entirely performed immediately before the object to be shipped is placed in them by the user. If the blanks were folded by their manufacturer before being packaged and shipped to the user, the blanks become bulky and therefore inefficient and more expensive to package, inventory and ship.
It would therefore be desirable to have a shipping container blank that is substantially planar so it can be compactly and efficiently packaged and stored before use but additionally is constructed in a way that reduces the amount of folding and fastening manipulations that the user must perform in order to assemble it into a triangular shipping container.